Wishing upon a dark star
by Chibiscuit
Summary: Yugi and Jounouchi are best of friends, they were always together and meant the world to eachother. But then she had to come and wedge her way between them. Yugi could tolerate it no longer, it was time to take matters into his own hands.


Behold, a dark wishshipping fic! And Yugi's the dark one! What was I thinking? ! So, obviously, he'll be OOC.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me! It belongs to the brilliant Takahashi Kazuki!

Warning for bad things you should definitely not try at home, or anywhere else for that matter. No, not even if they tell you red looks good on you!

* * *

><p>Purple eyes stared dully at the scene before him, every bit of emotion seemingly lost within. Red stained his innocent child-like face, a colour which seemed more out of place than ever. He closed his eyes in irritation when a droplet of blood streamed down his face, into his left eye. He slowly wiped it away, temporarily blurring his vision. His actions burned into his mind, constantly replaying. Never had he thought he was capable of doing such a thing. Never. No, wait that's a lie. Never, until recently that is. Never until the day his thoughts became his and his alone again. Yes, that's when it all changed, Yugi remembered it well.<p>

_When the Pharaoh had left, he felt sad and happy at the same time. He was happy his friend was able to move on, but he would surely miss him a lot. Yet, not for a second did he think he would be lonely, no not at all. After all, he had his irreplaceable friends who would always be with him, no matter what. Even if they were apart they were always connected through their bond._

Yugi lifted his hand to look and imagine the already faded permanent marker. Invisible lines appeared on his hand, cutting through the blood. He smiled, satisfied. This was all for their sake –his sake.

_Never again would he have to go back to those days alone. All thanks to the Millennium Puzzle who had fulfilled his wish and granted him his best friend. Someone who was there for him, who would help him, laugh with him, who would comfort him when he was sad, someone who loved him for who he was and would never betray him. His wish came in the form of one Jounouchi Katsuya._

At the thought of his best friend, his eyes sparked alive again and he gazed lovingly at the blade in his hand. Strangely, he suddenly understood Bakura and Marik's appeal to lick seemingly random objects. He didn't do it however as he realized that he had to clean up this mess. Throw away the knife and his clothes. Wash away all the blood and all the evidence. His little endeavour would come to naught if he got caught and went to jail. He doubted the police would agree with him if he told them that she had it coming and that it was nobody's loss.

_Yugi cared about all his friends. He even cared about his enemies at times. But Jounouchi was an exception. He loved him, more than anyone else in the world. 'care for' was too light an expression in his case. Even love didn't seem to cover the extent of his feelings anymore. Obsession perhaps did. It doesn't really matter what you call it, it won't change the facts._

Rain- always so appropriate in these kind of situations. Like every time a person gets killed, nature weeps. Well, it can stop now, there's no use crying over that despicable woman. It made Yugi slightly angry that anyone, even the weather, would dare sympathize with her. Was he really the only one who saw through her facade? Impossible, she didn't even bother hiding it, it was disgusting.

_There was a time he didn't hate her. Back when he shared a mind, he never gave it any thought really. Perhaps he unconsciously suppressed it, who knows. Whatever the case, back then he was satisfied with Jounouchi just being his best friend, nothing more. Even if he already felt more for the boy, it didn't matter, because as long as Jounouchi was happy, he was too. He knew Jounouchi cared for him and that was enough. Until the Pharaoh left and his life returned to that of a normal tri-coloured haired teenage schoolboy that is._

It was a good thing that that witch liked to go to shady places near the harbour. Clean-up was fairly easy now. Yugi sneaked through the darkness, the heavy rain making it near impossible to see anything. A thought struck him. Nature wasn't weeping, it was helping him. Rain and the darkness of a moonless night, it was the perfect setting. He smiled and thanked nature for its contribution.

_It was wonderful in the beginning. He and Jounouchi were only getting closer and closer. They hung out together, they duelled together, he helped Jounouchi with his homework, all that stuff. Yugi was even beginning to harbour hopes of their relationship moving beyond friendship. But then she came back to visit them and the moment Jounouchi had spotted her in the streets of Domino City, he ran up to her with a huge smile leaving Yugi mid-sentence. At that moment the first seeds of dark ugly jealousy grew within the young duelling champion. Shoving it aside he had walked up as well and happily joined in the chatter as always. She'd leave again soon anyway._

Yugi felt the ground disappear beneath his feet. He squinted his eyes and could slightly make out the ocean he had nearly tumbled in. He contemplated his options for a moment, trying to decide if he should just throw everything away here or search for a small boat and row deeper into the sea. Suddenly an idea struck him. He knew the perfect symbolic burial place for the evidence.

_She didn't leave, at least not fast enough for his liking, and when she did she was back in no time. Every day she could she hung around Jounouchi, his Jounouchi. And he liked it, Yugi saw it, felt it. Why? What was so special about her? Why did he pay so much attention to her? He was his best friend! He was the one who had helped and supported him all this time! He told him he loved him and he was even willingly prepared to give up his own life for him! So, why? Why won't he love me like I do him? Why am I not his, why is he not mine? These questions frequented Yugi's mind day and night then. Then one day he suddenly thought about hitting her, hurting her._

The waves rushed by violently. Good thing he hadn't decided to take a boat. He stared at the wooden platform, memories of that dreaded duel resurfacing little by little, but he didn't look away. His gaze travelled upwards to the huge anchor that had once again been hung up, for whatever purpose.

_At first he had thought such aggressive thoughts were remnants of the Pharaoh. There was no way that he would actually think such things, right? Even if he was jealous, hurting her was a bit too extreme. It was a lie, he was deceiving himself and he knew it. Those thoughts were his and his alone and not long after, hurting didn't seem enough anymore. She had to go, it was her or him._

He tossed the knife into the water with as much force as he could muster. Now all that was left were his clothes. He walked back a little, remembering that there was a rundown warehouse around somewhere.

_It was when Jounouchi had nervously asked him what his thoughts on her were, that he realized he couldn't even bring himself to smile and pretend he liked her even a little. It was then that he realized that they could never share the same sky and it was then that he decided that she had to die._

After some searching he found it and entered. He quietly opened a door and sneaked inside. As he had suspected, the place was pretty much abandoned. He pulled out a little plastic bag from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a box of matches safely kept dry. He put them aside and, after making sure he was completely alone, quickly undressed.

_Yugi had studied her behaviour for a whole month until he was sure that he knew exactly where she was going and when. The decision to kill her himself had come fairly easy, it even surprised himself. Getting a knife was easy enough and determining where to kill her was pretty obvious once he knew that she often passed by these dark alleyways at night. It was almost like she wanted to be murdered._

Yugi stood stark naked, staring at the flames erupting from his pile of clothes. He kept his ears perked, listening for any sounds. When the fires died, all that was left of his clothes was a pile of ashes. He scooped them up and put them in the plastic bag before heading back to where he had thrown away the knife.

_Unsuspecting, that's what her face looked like. Friendly, that was her tone of voice. It all turned to nervous confusion and worry. Yugi ignored it all as he silently walked towards her. Words were unnecessary. The blade flashed briefly in the dim light before screams filled the night. They didn't last long and soon only the sounds of a slashing blade were left._

The rain poured down ceaselessly upon Yugi's naked body as he strew out the ashes over the water. He took one more long look at the water and anchor before running away. Skidding through the darkness, avoiding every place where he could be seen, he arrived back home. He sneaked inside and silently climbed the stairs to his room. His mother and Grandpa were already vast asleep. Quickly grabbing his pyjama he went to the bathroom. He washed of anymore remaining blood and quietly washed his hair, making sure the water pressure was low. After drying himself, he went back to his room and went to sleep.

_She was dead. Finally, she was dead. But that was not enough. He had kept stabbing and slashing until she had become barely recognisable. Her blood was everywhere. It was strangely funny. Yugi was puzzled, why did he feel like laughing? Was this what villains always felt when they laughed so maniacally? But he wasn't a villain, he was the hero! So therefore he refrained from laughing and merely stared for a few minutes. His purple eyes completely dull._

8:00 *beep* *beep* "...was found dead this very morning. The police have identified her as top duelist..."

'Top, yeah right.'

"...Kujaku Mai."

'Finally, now we can finally be together.', Yugi smiled in his pillow. 'I love you so, Jounouchi-kun.'

* * *

><p>By Ra, I couldn't keep count of the times I misspelled Jounouchi. Anyway, I think it's noticeable that I can't keep dark and seriousness up for long, but whatever.<br>Reviews are welcomed!

Chibiscuit


End file.
